Just The Way You Are
by dancingonathinline
Summary: "What do you wanna sing tonight?"  "Just the way your are by bruno mars." I say. "This song is for the prettiest girl in the club. I know your hurt but maybe I can make you feel better. You know who you are."
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note- This was requested of me by a user named izzi08 so here it is enjoy UPDATE: OK VICTORY IS OFFICIALLY MINE I FOUND A WAY TO SPELL-CHECK! (thank god for email) so it's a little better this spell-check doesn't fix capitalization errors so I'll try my best to do it on my own also I changed the paragraphs and dialogue I seriously did not know how badly written this was oh and before anyone else says Mick specifically was out of character I just channeled my inner witch and wrote the worst things I could think of that would make someone like Mara cry :( so with that said here it is :) _**

**A/N (Feb. 17. 2012) Eeek. This is just horrible! Everyone's so OOC and just gah! Ok I'm just gunna pot the edited version before I end up rewriting the whole story….**

**_Jerome's Point of View_**

I walked into the common room after school to find Mara sitting on the couch crying her eyes out. Why do I feel like Mick had something to do with this? I could quite literally DRAG that meat head down under! I walk over to her and try to make a joke out of things hoping to make her laugh.

"Mara you really need to stop crying your makeup looks like a clown did it."

"Shut the hell up Jerome!" She exclaims while shooting me a dirty look. Ouch that hurt a little more than I thought it would.

"What's wrong?" I ask timidly afraid of another outburst, what she did shocked me. She launched herself into my arms and started sobbing hysterically let her cry for another ten minutes murmuring reassuring words and doing my best to comfort her. Suddenly she sprung up as if she was being electrocuted and started ranting about ugh do I have to say it fine MICK! Shocker right. So she jumps up and starts talking my bloody ear off!

"Who does he think he is anyway? Cheating on me with that cheerleading skank. I mean if it was Amber I _might_ understand but NOOOO it was a random cheerleader a random one. Then the nerve of him calling me ugly telling me I'm stupid when in reality he needs me to help him understand simple math. I mean is it really too hard to grasp A squared plus B squared equals C squared nooo I was absent the day we covered that ABSENT and I still understood it. Then he tells me that all the times he said he loved me were a lie that every time he called me beautiful was a lie! What did I do to deserve this?" She screamed before sobbing again.

At this point I could have murdered Mick as a matter of fact I think I'm going to go do that right now. I get up to leave and she goes...

"Where are you going?"

"Oh" I say surprised she notice me leaving.

"I'm just going to talk to Fabian in his room" I stutter making up an excuse.

"But Fabian went to visit his uncle with Nina."

"Umm well I need to talk to Mick anyway."

Oops I said that word now she's crying again. Okay enough of this. I gently scoop Mara up and bring her to the bathroom. There I help her clean up. I see Patricia walking past the bathroom and wave her over.

"What's wrong?" She asks anxiously.

"Her heart is broken that's what wrong" I scream so Mick- who by the way is sitting in his room with the skank herself -can hear.

"Ok what do you need me to do?" She asks.

"Take her to your room clean her up and dress her in something nice then gather everyone else in the house except Mick and tell them we're going out I think I heard Nina and Fabian come back in a few minutes ago." I order.

"Sure thing _boss_." She says sarcastically. Well I guess she is STILL gonna be Patricia even if I do need her help.

"Just go Patricia." I say my patience wearing thin. She scurried off dragging Mara with her. I went to get ready myself. A half hour later a cab pulled up and we were ready to go

"Jerome I really don't want to go anywhere if you're going to drag me off can you at least tell me where were going." Mara said quietly. I heard Amber, Alfie, Nina, Fabian, and Patricia murmur their agreements.

"Hold your horses were almost there" I said. We pulled up to the club and I heard Fabian snicker from behind me.

"Dude THIS is your big night out. A karaoke club." He said while Nina giggled quietly beside him.

"Shut up Mr. and Mrs. Rutter you guys are lucky you're even invited." Yeah that shut those two up pretty fast not to mention turned them into tomatoes. And with that we walked inside the club.

As we walked in we saw some chick named Louise Nordoff begin to sing and man she couldn't dance. Suddenly she rips out her hair and teeth and she's hot o my god! **(a/n cool points if you can figure out which show this is from)** The things you see in a karaoke club. We got a table and ordered food. When Louise finished singing I got up.

"Jerome Clarke is going to willingly sing" Patricia snarled.

"Yes Patricia I am. You got a problem with that" She recoiled quickly.

"What's your name bud" The DJ asked cheerfully.

"Jerome Clarke" I answered back.

"What do you wanna sing tonight?"

"Just the way you are by Bruno mars" I say. While the first few chords of the song play I say "This song is for the prettiest girl in the club. I know your hurt but maybe I can make you feel better. You know who you are." And with that I started to sing.

**_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day _**

**_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say _**

**_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah) _**

**_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day _**

**_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say _**

**_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are _**

**_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah_**

By the time I finished the song Mara was near tears again. I walked back to my table and sat down. Mara flung herself at me again and started sniffling.

"Thanks *sniffle* Jerome. That meant *sniffle* a lot."

I hugged her closer and we stayed like that for the rest of the night until we left the club a few hours later. Right before we walked into the house Mara pulled me back to wait a little.

"Thanks Jerome you made me feel a lot better than I did this morning." And with that she kissed me once on the lips and walked into the house. I think I'm in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note**

**Hey guys. This isn't a new chapter to whichever of my first three stories you're reading. It's an authors' note to get you to click on it. I've edited the story you probably just read so the spelling and grammar is better. I'd appreciate if you would go back, scan through, and perhaps read one of my newer stories. I've been on this site for nearly a year now (February 24th is my "birthday") and I'd like to know what I've improved on and what I still need to work on. So yea review with feedback or PM me whichever makes you feel more comfortable.**

**Thanks,**

**angela1997**


End file.
